Aerrow and Piper Near the End of Cyclonia Rising part 2
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper must danger the final battle to end Cyclonis's reige of terror even insist they will die together. AerrowxPiper at the end


Aerrow and Piper Nearing the End of Cyclonia Rising Part 2

"Wait let me finish Aerrow off…in battle." Said Dark Ace.

"Why so he can slip through your fingers one last time?" asked Cyclonis. "But if it means that much to you I'll let you push him in. wow Piper I knew you admired me but I had no idea you'd be stealing my look."

"Shut up Cyclonis." Thought Aerrow and Piper.

"Even on my worst day I couldn't possibly look that bad but it works on." Replied Piper making Cyclonis angrily.

"Goodbye Aerrow any last words?" asked Dark Ace.

"YEAH JUNKO NOW!" yelled Aerrow and Junko belched out the crystals that Piper used.

"Ew!" she groaned then Dark Ace pushed Aerrow over the barrier to the crystal prison. "NO!" thought Piper and she used her powers to hold Aerrow back then Cyclonis tried to blast her but Piper shielded herself making the blast hit Cyclonis and Dark Ace then the cuffs that held Aerrow turned blue and shattered the crystal prison freeing their friends.

"That was smashing." Said Starling. "Thanks."

"You ok?" asked Aerrow.

"No but it was worth it." Replied Piper.

Aerrow sighed he wished he could help Piper get better.

"We need to destroy the Pontoons." He instructed.

"Er tiny problem no rides." Said Starling then Finn noticed something.

"Problem solved." He replied opening a door showing loads of Switchblade Elites.

Soon all the Sky Knights flew off on Switchblade Elites.

"Come on Stork grab a ride." Called Finn.

"No thanks got my own." Said Stork as he took the X off his shirt showing a control for the Condor. (giggles)

Junko chuckled then saw Commander Chicken Feathers.

"HALT!" he called then two Wallops grabbed him.

"Meet the Wallop Resistance." Smiled Junko. "Woo-hoo."

Just as Aerrow was about to get on a ride.

"When this is over you're going to wish you jumped into that Prison." Growled Dark Ace getting his energy blade as Aerrow and he started to battle while outside the other Sky Knights got ready to attack.

"Ready…aim…dude!" cried Finn as hundreds of Nightcrawlers appeared.

Meanwhile Dark Ace as trying to blast Aerrow but he kept dodging and he kicked Dark Ace into a wall.

"TITAN'S MIGHT!" yelled Cyclonis and green energy shot into Dark Ace and he punched Aerrow.

"I knew Cyclonis would cheat." Thought Aerrow as he recovered then Dark Ace got his energy blade ready.

"AERROW!" cried Piper as she flew in and Aerrow jumped on to her ride.

"Prefect timing!" called Aerrow.

"I can barely walk but I can still fly." Replied Piper and Aerrow sighed to see her so ill.

"Now let's get you back to the Condor." He said then a blast came from Cyclonis and Dark Ace. "Oh man!"

Soon Aerrow and Piper were flying around Cyclonia with Cyclonis and Dark Ace not far behind then Dark Ace blasted the Switchblade Elite.

"HANG ON!" called Aerrow as they glided out but Dark Ace blasted that too.

"ARGH!" screamed Aerrow and Piper and they found them selves hanging on the side of Cyclonia.

(Cyclonis cackles)

"The bitch!" thought Aerrow.

"You can say that again." Thought Piper.

"Your friends have failed my Terra's still flying and you two are about to crash and burn INFERNO'S BLAZE!" yelled Cyclonis.

(Dark Ace cackles)

Then Piper slid.

"ARGH!" she cried.

"PIPER!" cried Aerrow.

Piper knew Aerrow wouldn't give up on her that easy.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE! AH! LIGHTNING STRIKE!" she cried.

(Cyclonis cackles)

"You lasted longer than I expected Piper I'll be missing our little get together's finish them." She ordered Dark Ace.

"That would be my pleasure." He cackled.

"Aerrow….I'm so sorry." Piper said then she losted her grip.

"PIPER!" cried Aerrow and he grabbed her hand. "If we gotta go down at least we're going down together."

Piper smiled weakly.

"You really love me." She thought weakly.

Then Aerrow and Piper glow.

"Goodbye Storm Hawks." Cackled Dark Ace then he saw Aerrow and Piper flying holding hands. "Huh?"

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" called Piper then Aerrow flew up and blasted Dark Ace.

"HA!" he called.

"ARGH!" screamed Dark Ace.

"What just happened?" asked Aerrow.

"I have no idea." Admitted Piper.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS OVER!" yelled Dark Ace.

"That's not suppose to happen only prefect attuiment can let the Binding flow both ways!" argued Cyclonis.

"GUESS YOU AREN'T THE MAST OF EVERYTHING CYCLONIS!" called Piper.

(CYCLONIS GROWLS)

"TITAN'S MIGHT!" she yelled angryily.

(Dark Ace roars)

"I don't know what prefect attuiment is but it must mean something good for me and Piper." Thought Aerrow as he battled Dark Ace.

"HA! ARGH!" yelled Dark Ace then he tried to attack Aerrow again but Aerrow threw Dark Ace over himself. "ARGH!"

"Had enough?" asked Aerrow.

(Dark Ace growls)

"DO SOMETHING YOU ARROUGHT WITCH!" yelled Dark Ace angrily.

Then Cyclonis saw the Far Side Crystal she stole.

"There's nothing I can't bide to my will!" she yelled and filled Dark Ace full of that energy.

"ARGH!" screamed Dark Ace then he tried to attack Aerrow again but Aerrow kicked him. "MORE! MORE!"

(Cyclonis growls)

And shot more power into Dark Ace.

"MORE! MORE! MORE! ARGH!" screamed Dark Ace.

"CYCLONIS STOP!" called Piper but Cyclonis didn't listen.

"ARGH!" screamed Dark Ace as he turned into crystal and exploded.

"I can't believe it he's gone." Said Aerrow.

Then Cyclonis flew off.

"I wanted to beat Dark Ace but not like that." Aerrow told Piper.

"Dark Ace chose his path Aerrow it's not your fault he ended where he did." Said Piper and Aerrow nodded.

Cyclonis was heading to the door to the Far Side of Atmos as Finn, Junko and their friends destroyed the Pontoons.

"CYCLONIS YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!" yelled Aerrow.

"Then come and get me." Said Cyclonis.

Piper crunched up her fist then Aerrow put his hand on her fist then Piper calmed down.

Soon Aerrow and Piper saw the others.

"No matter where Cyclonis is she's still a threat and it's the Storm Hawks's swore duty to go after her." Aerrow told the others.

"I don't think the Condor's going to fit." Protested Stork.

"Oh it's fit trust me." Smiled Piper and Aerrow nodded with a smile.

Soon the door was flying and Piper made it bigger.

"Stork take us through." Instructed Aerrow.

Soon they were on the Far Side.

"This is going to be fun." Said Aerrow then he and Piper went to his room. "Piper we'll fight Cyclonis together because you're a good person, because we belong together and because…..I love you."

Piper smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I guessed you loved me when you insisted we die together." Smiled Piper. "And I think we have a bond."

"We most likely do so you're stuck with me if you want me." Said Aerrow.

"I want you and we will die together you and me forever." Smiled Piper and they kissed before returning to the front of the Condor so they could search for Cyclonis, arrest her and then they can be together no matter what.

The End


End file.
